violento
by Marcela Mosquera
Summary: ONE SHOT


**VIOLENTO (oneshot)**

Inspirado en la canción ultraviolento de lana del rey disfrútenlo

_**Capítulo único ...  
**_

Sakura

No tenía mis piernas, ni mis brazos ni mi rostro.

Me observaba desde el otro extremo de la habitación sentado en el sillón junto con el espejo.  
Con sus manos llenas de sangre acercarse a ese vaso de cristal lleno de sangre a sus labios mientras bebes de el.

Su oscura mirada me recorría de pies a cabeza.

Yo no lo dejé en mi espejo frente a aquel espejo.

" _**Esto es peor que las ultimas veces"**_

Siento el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, y mi cuerpo cuando se levanta la silla y se acerca a mi rostro con sus dedos, su mirada paso a ser una locura de lujuria.  
Aquel brillo en sus ojos me dijo lo que realmente siento.  
El poder del placer, el golpear y el torturar para luego tomar la fuerza del gran placer, lo que me hizo daño.

" _**en que momento paso todo esto, cuando nos convertimos en dos malditos"**_

Te convertiste en un maldito desconocido, en un monstruo, el cual disfruta haciendo daño.

Y, yo ... Me convertí en una mujer hipócrita, sumisa, masoquista, una mujer que aceptó todo lo que tu le hacías.

Es entonces que me doy cuenta de la realidad.

Tu me agarras de la cabeza y me das con la tuya tan fuerte que siento un dolor y mas horrible que los anteriores.  
Mi vista se nubla todo me da vueltas.  
Siento tu agarre a mi cintura cuando te sientes fuerte, te sigo sin sentir mis piernas y el dolor de cabeza se intensifica aun mas.  
Me arrastras hacia la cama y me tiras sobre ella, hasta aquí, en mi ropa, sin embargo, me refiero al tema.  
Siento ardor dolor, todo duele.

Mi mente me traiciona y me lleva un tiempo cuando eramos felices.

_¿Realmente fuimos felices?_

Eso es algo que dudo

Todo fue mentira.

Tus besos, tus abrazos y palabras bonitas.

Jamas fueron verdad.

Todo fue una fachada que oculta tu verdadero ser, aquel hombre despiadado y ruina que en realidad eras ...

Un dolor insoportable en mi feminidad me devuelve a la maldita realidad.

Tu sonrisa es arrogante, ese brillo en tus ojos se oscurece con cada estocada que me das.

Mi cuerpo traicionero reaccionó con sus profundas estocadas, mi intimidad palpita, el placer se intensificó en la violencia del acto, el cuerpo de las caricias y esa urgencia con el que me tomaron.

Al llegar al clímax me gusta el cabello y los labios bruscamente. Y tus palabras como siempre son las que me aterrizan a la realidad.

_**"Eres y siempre serás mía"**_

Esa frase sale de tus labios casi siempre después de lastimarme.

_**"No intentes escapar o te ira peor"**_

Lo que no sabías es que ya había sido el intento de escapar, mi vida y no tenia sentido.

Soy una prisionera en mi propio cuerpo traicionero.

Alguna vez soñé con el amor verdadero y pensé que eras el amor, pero el amor de los tiempos fue peor que el de mis sueños.

El nuestra era toxico, era violento como tu.

Aveces soñaba despierta.

Soñaba corriendo por los campos de mi pueblo a tu lado feliz sin odio ni resentimientos, sin querer personas que querían destruirnos o que nos destrulleron.

Solo tu y yo feliz sin pensar en nada.

Quisiera alejarme. Haga clic aquí para ver si hay un lugar en el que me encuentre mejor.  
Pero soy estúpida, porque solo pensar en estar lejos del dolor es más grande que sus golpes.

Lo que sí es mejor que lo que veneno.

Todos estos días se han convertido en una forma de acabar con mi violento, y todas se condujeron a lo mismo, el suicidio pero no soy tan fuerte para hacerlo.

Hasta el momento, no sé qué tiempo pasará.

Pensar en lo que era mejor para mi vida y llegar a la conclusión más obvia, tenia que huir lejos del. Soy egoísta? Tal vez, pero no quiero más estar con un hombre violento que solo me produce sufrimiento.

Lo que quiero llegar y lo único que puedo decir lo que verme con odio

_**Quiero el divorcio, quiero alejarme de ti eres violento y yo ya no puedo mas con est**_

Entonces solo tengo que ver con las frases de su rostro, y su mirada que se transforma en odio y me agarra del cuello apretandome dejando mi respiración.

Y otra vez todo se repite, me golpea yo sangro, grito y lloro le suplico que pare por favor no me lastime pero el no me escucha y esta ves fue mucho peor porque mis ojos se nublan y todo se volvió oscuro, solo escucho a lo Un grito lleno de terror El grita mi nombré.

Sakura !.

Pero eso fue lo ultimo.

Todo esta tranquilo, siento paz, me siento bien.

Aquí no hay dolor ni sufrimiento aquí todo es hermoso hay mucha paz, lo que yo siempre quise un lugar así junto a el .. Junto ami sasuke kun ...

No se resistió mucho a lo que hizo y trato de estar junto a mi pero este no es su lugar.

_A donde irán los suicidas? _

_¿Sera que estarás en el infierno? _

_No lo se, ni la vez ni la ocasión._


End file.
